


I Can Sense It

by Multi-Fandom-Trash-Heap (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, F/M, Feelings, Past Friendship, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Multi-Fandom-Trash-Heap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your soul mate's last final words to you are written on your wrist, everyone dreads the day they hear them spoken. Kylo Ren, has yet to hear his, but that's about to change. Major Angst ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Sense It

_There is still light in you, I can sense it._

Kylo looked at the words on his wrist, words that haunted him. In a world where your soul mate’s final words are written on your skin, everyone dreaded the day they heard the words spoken. Kylo had yet to hear his, though who they could belong to, he had no idea.

Breaking his trance, he prepared to exit the ship upon its landing. A resistance base had been located, and Kylo hoped to acquire some useful information, as well as take out a section of the enemy. He exited the ship to enter the battle that had already begun. Many of the resistance fighters had already fallen, and those who remained were being easily handled.

Kylo made to circle around a building not far from the battle in search of information when he was suddenly halted. “Ben,” The name froze him, but he slowly turned to see a woman he never thought to lay eyes on again.

“Kira,” He replied emotionlessly. They had been friends, long ago. Back when the name Ben Solo still meant something to him, back before he had embraced the dark side. Kylo had always suspected she was sensitive to the force, but it was never enough to warrant training. Sometimes when he came home from training, he would try to teach her things. It had never worked. “I should have known you would stay with the resistance.”

“It was the right thing to do.” Came the response. “If any of Ben Solo remained in you, you would know that.”

“You believe it to be right; I have a different belief entirely. The First Order will bring balance to the galaxy, and the darkside has given me more power than you could imagine.”

Kira shook her head. “You are not yet lost.” She said quietly, but then she raised her blaster to fire. Kylo was quicker, subduing her with the force and circling out of her site.

“You underestimate me.” He spoke lowly. “Now, you will give me all the information you know.” He raised his hand and entered her mind. At first, he had been able to search freely, gaining valuable information such as future plans and other resistance locations. Then she started to force other memories to the front of her mind, memories of him, of their friendship. He pulled his hand back with a scowl and moved back into her line of sight. “Forget it, I have what I need.” He drew his lightsaber.

“Are you going to kill me, _Ben_?” The emphasis on his birth name enraged Kylo. “At least grace me with the chance to see your face again, unless you are too cowardly to do so.”

Kylo stood there staring through his mask a moment before her shot at his pride got the best of him. He reached up, undoing the latch of his mask and pulling it off, dropping it to the ground. The scar on his face was still pink, healing from his fight with the scavenger. “What is it you had hoped to see?”

Kira stared at him sadly. “The face of my friend, there is still hope for you. Come back, you don’t have to do this.” She pleaded with him.

Kylo could feel it again, the pull in the force, beckoning him to return to the light. He stared at Kira; she was a weakness, a liability. Killing his father had not silenced the call, but ending her might.

“Ben…” She said softly, fear creeping into her voice.

“That isn’t my name!” He snapped out in anger, his lightsaber moving to pierce her abdomen. Her eyes widened as she stared at him in shock, eyes filled with fear and sadness, unshed tears shining within. Kylo pulled his blade from her, releasing his force hold as he did. She fell to the ground still looking up at him. He stared, a small pang of regret going through him. “I wish it had been different, Kira.” He admitted and her eyes seemed to widen further at his words, her tears finally beginning to fall.

As her life force ebbed away, she spoke one last, haunting thing. “You always said, that you thought I was force sensitive. I still don’t know if I am, but there is one thing I am sure of.” Her eyes bore into his. “There is still light in you, I can sense it.” She took a final, shaky breath and fell still.

Those words, those haunting words etched into his skin. He fell to his knees beside her. “Kira…” He said quietly, miserably, but she was already gone. As though to confirm his horror, he pulled up the sleeve of her shirt.

_I wish it had been different, Kira._

It was all he needed to know. She had been his soul mate, his destiny, and he had killed her. His expression was cold and hardened as he stood, putting his helmet on as he did so. Slowly he returned to the battleground where the rest of the resistance had been defeated. He didn’t speak to anyone, making his way to his ship silently. Despite his inner turmoil, one thing was certain in his mind. Ben solo was dead, and Kylo Ren, had officially become a monster.


End file.
